Después de la espera
by SoulLinker
Summary: Lime. Mukuro/Fran. Gekokujou. Tras el regreso de los Arcobaleno, el futuro de Fran dentro de la Varia es inconcluso. Mientras, se irá al Centro Kokuyo con su Maestro, quien le hará pagar todas las maldades que le hizo mientras estaba en Vindice.


**Disclaimer**: El anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y contenido pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**Pairing**: Mukuro/Fran, principalmente. Quien tenga buen ojo podrá ver las insinuaciones a otras parejas :).  
**Advertencias**: Lime, casi lemon. Ambientado en TYL! por ser Fran, post derrota de Byakuran.

**Notas**: La verdad, culpen de todo este resultado a **Leeran**, yo soy totalmente inocente de esto. Ignoremos el importante hecho de que yo lo escribí *gota*. Hice negocios con ella... y bueno, jamás salgo bien parada de ellos, y el resultado fue este coso feo. Al menos valió un Xover de ella *_*.

O sí, adivinen :D. Esto va para el **Gekokujou**, 'course.

* * *

— _Fran.— le llamó a Squalo antes de irse._

_— ¿Sí, Capitán?_

_El espadachín hizo una mueca ante el título usado por el ilusionista._

_— Tienes dos días para regresar a Italia a buscar tus... pertenencias— vaciló un poco—, discutiremos el resto del asunto allá._

_— No tiene que estar triste, _Capitán_.— le hizo el signo de paz con los dedos, disfrutando internamente del estado colérico en que dejó al estratega de los Varia antes de irse marchando con su grupo. _

De alguna forma, se las habían arreglado para retornar al Centro Kokuyou después del incidente con Byakuran y sus seis Coronas Fúnebres, vivos y enteros; todo un récord, pensó Fran, considerando que Chrome se tuvo que interponer varias veces entre él y Ken, y también evitando que Mukuro le cogiese por detrás con su lanza y le partiese la cabeza del puro gusto. Aunque tampoco iba a estar mucho tiempo allí, con el regreso de Mammon a las filas de los Varia, no tenía idea que iba a suceder con él y ese grupo de locos.

Sabía que en el fondo les extrañaría, menos a los cuchillos de ese Príncipe Caído, por supuesto.

Pero al retornar a ese centro abandonado, había tenido otros asuntos en la cabeza. En especial uno: cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar Mukuro antes de irse por su cuello, literalmente hablando.

Y de inmediato supo la respuesta: **nada**.

Suspiró con desgana, al tiempo que miraba impasible como su Maestro le apresaba en un rincón de su habitación, cortándole el paso hacia una merecida ducha después del viaje, mostrándose decidido que estaba en todo lo que hacía, divertido por haberle atrapado sólo con la toalla puesta. No la quitó de inmediato, pues el mayor estaba bastante entretenido acariciando el delgado cuello expuesto, dando pequeños espasmos al tener contacto con su lengua y, a veces, con sus dientes al dejar una marca.

— He estado rodeado de pervertidos desde... siempre — comentó Fran, pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros para quitarle el amarre del pelo—, pero usted es el que se lleva el premio, Maestro.

El aludido soltó una risa gutural, lenta y llena de malicia. Despojándose de su propia ropa para estar en igual de condiciones, sólo dejándose su negro pantalón, se relamió los labios disfrutando de su premio después de tantos años, y ese sólo estaba empezando. Se tardó un poco en responderle a Fran, ocupado estaba en tantear la suavidad sus labios con sus dedos, como preparándolos antes del ataque.

— ¿Y quién fue el que intentó quitarle la inocencia a **mi** Chrome durante todo este tiempo?

— Pervertido y egoísta, Maestro. Todo un logro— le regañó si alterar su expresión—, es injusto que ella no esté aquí.

Antes de responder, le dedicó una sonrisa lenta y sensual, tomándole con firmeza del mentón dejándolos a ambos en medio de un beso que se tornó inmediatamente hambriento en el que ninguno tenía intenciones de abandonar. Las manos del mayor tampoco se quedaron quietas, separándole sorpresivamente las piernas y enrollándolas en torno a su cintura, cargando él con el liviano peso de su alumno. Por consecuencia, la toalla se liberó de su floja atadura, cayendo al suelo, en ese momento la sonrisa de Mukuro se hizo más pronunciada.

— Chrome tendrá mi visita **luego** de _charlar_ bien contigo.— sugirió con dobles intenciones.

— Libidinoso.—afirmó el joven sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, — ¿De verdad no me va a dejar tener mi ducha...—soltó un largo suspiro al sentir la mano ajena sobre su intimidad—... tranquilo?

— Te puedo conceder sólo lo primero.— ronroneó el de ojos bicolor que, sin esperar algún comentario, se hizo de nuevo con los labios del menor, y a tientas se encaminó con su alumno a cuestas hacia el baño (que ya estaba con el agua corriendo en la estancia).

Al apoyarlo sobre la húmeda pared de la ducha, para deleite suyo el muchacho se arqueó en un acto reflejo al tener contacto su piel con la fría loza, soltando un gemido leve con los ojos cerrados. También archivó en su memoria lo _demasiado_ atractivo que se veía con el corto cabello verde pegado a su rostro por la humedad, aquello realmente era un premio en bandeja, sonrió al sentir la excitación palpitante del joven entre su mano que no había dejado de trabajar allí.

Él también estaba dolorosamente hambriento, y sin más se quitó el resto de su ropa, acomodando la posición entre ambos para que sea más cómodo, percatándose que el muchacho abría un solo ojo con ademán burlón con la mirada hacia abajo.

— No todos los mitos son iguales, ¿eh~?

—Tú... mocoso...—gruñó Mukuro sin dejar de sonreír, de verdad que ese chiquillo le sacaba de sus casillas, pero menos mal que se estaba vengando de todas las artimañas que le hizo en esos diez años. Preparó al joven con uno de sus dedos, que cabía perfectamente, lo mismo hizo con un segundo y un tercero, retorciéndolos mientras el menor soltaba gemidos suaves. Una luz traducida en un foco llenó la cabeza del hombre.

— ¿Te las arreglaste para que no me me diera cuenta?—exigió saber, haciendo más violento el agarre, Fran dejó escapar un quejido de dolor.

— Es porque eres un viejo vouyerista.—respondió sin poder del tacto ni miedo a lo que se exponía. Mukuro ladeó su cabeza sonriendo con astucia y los ojos ensombrecidos de la lujuria. Se encargaría de hacerlo pagar.

A Fran y al idiota que se llevó su inocencia antes que él.

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3_


End file.
